This invention relates to a process and apparatus for analyzing specimens for the presence of microorganisms therein, and more particularly to a process and apparatus for detecting, identifying and enumerating microorganisms in specimens.
The detection and identification of microorganisms is an important aspect of many medically-related sciences, but heretofore has been a difficult and time-consuming procedure, requiring highly skilled personnel. In particular, the conventional procedure for detecting and identifying microorganisms involves collecting a specimen on a swab and then wiping the swab over a nutrient surface which is compatible with the microorganisms to which the analysis is directed. After incubating the culture medium for 24 to 48 hours, the culture is examined for pure colonies. In some instances the pure colonies can be identified merely by microscopic examination, but many times the appearance of a colony provides only a suggestion as to the specific organism. In any event, the pure colony must be isolated and incubated still further so that biochemical tests may be conducted to verify the identification.
In order to obtain a count of the microorganisms, the specimen is placed on a nutrient surface which is highly selective in that it will make one species stand out and be clearly discernible from others by color or some other indication. After incubation, the microorganisms of the selected species grow into colonies which are readily recognized and may be counted. In many instances, the initial incubation produces a large biomass. Hence, the specimen must be serial diluted and each dilution incubated and examined until one containing distinct colonies is obtained. These colonies are then counted and the total number is ascertained by multiplying the count by the dilution factor. Again, long time intervals are required for incubation, and the count therefore requires considerable time. A typical interval between sampling and identification may be 2 to 3 days. This lost time often is critical to a seriously ill patient.
The foregoing procedures are employed for detecting, identifying, and counting many common bacterial and fungal organisms such as:
Staphylococcus aureus (coagulas positive) PA1 Salmonella species (including typhosa) PA1 Pseudomonas aeruginaso PA1 Proteus species PA1 Coliform organisms including Escherichia coli PA1 Herella species PA1 Streptococcus pyrogenes (Type A) PA1 Candida albicans
It is impossible to analyze specimens from space travelers to diagnose their illness with any degree of accuracy. This invention allows the taking and incubation of specimens in space craft. Transmitting the results to earth for analysis, diagnosis and prescribing of treatment.